uber_pll_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HoneyMoon/My Reaction to the Lost Woods Resort Riddle
(This is the wrong blog, don't click this!! This is the right link!! http://uber-pll-army.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HoneyMoon/My_Reaction_to_The_Lost_Woods_Resort_Riddle) Let me show you my reaction for the last 2 days. This is my honest reaction. I think most users who tried really hard and stayed till the end can relate to this lol. I'll give you in the perspective of a cat as a tribute to the answer Cat People. Plus, cats is the only thing I've been looking for the past two days. So sit back and eat some popcorn, cuz this is gonna be loonggg. <3 At first when we read it, we hyperventilated in our heads. We were confused and scared. But then we got back to business. We started searching. But we didn't even know what the hell we were searching. We attacked Nico all the time. Every minute of every day. We questioned life out of him! We made conclusions. We were so confident that it was right. We became hyper. Then Nico debunked us. We were angry, hurt and sad. We gave our selves a philosophical explanation. "It's ok. Mistakes are a part of life." We kept on trying, even though we felt ridicuolous. Then AGAIN! Nico proved us wrong. We didn't know for sure which of our clues were right or which were WRONG. We fell again. This time, it really hurt! "I am so DONE with this" We thought. We ran AWAY! But that lasted for ten minutes. Nico and the bloody questions followed us, like EVERYWHERE We came RUNNING back. ALL OF US...to slay this bitch for once and for all! We started to look again. We started looking through a fresh perspective. We took chances, but stepped away in case it blew up in our face, again. Then for few of us, Nico confirmed that we are on a great path. We were sooo excited! We went running around with the message to our team members! They were excited too! We were theorizing continuously all night. With each other and with our selves. We kept on hitting our heads to get the answer. We couldn't stop. It felt sooo damn good! It was past midnight. Soon we were drunk. We were tired and sleepy. We were mental. But we stayed. But with soo much less power! And we knew it! We finally decided to hit the sack! We HAD to, we had no other choice. Next day we woke up. But with a really bad head ache. We felt like as if huge rock (or a TV) fell right our heads! But still we didn't give up. We tried, we enjoyed falling and we were PREPARED to fall. We were almost there! Then the answer finally came out. IT WAS FRIKIN CAT PEOPLE. We were so shocked, we jumped!! It took us by surprise. But it all made sense. And we went Oh..My..Gosh!! Nico went like this! But there were people who got it right. And we felt smart as shit. And we still feel like this lol. Legit as shit. LIKE A BOWSS!! So I hope you enjoyed my reaction blog. This was for a good laugh and not to make fun of anybody. On behalf of everyone, I'd like to give a big shout out to MyPuppets aka the one and only Nico!! Thank you for all your efforts and it truly was a good riddle. We had an AWESOME time solving this as you can see above lol. Thank you for making this and blowing our minds off <3 <3 <3 -----Rose aka HoneyMoon Category:Blog posts